Telecommunication equipment has benefited from the design of electrical plugs and jacks that provide easy connect/disconnect capability between electrical circuits within the telecommunications equipment and, for example, local network wiring. Such plugs and jacks are particularly popular in association with telephone sets, where they were first used, and, more recently, in association with a large variety of peripheral equipment that is connected to telephone lines. The modular plugs and jacks in use today have been standardized, insofar as their performance specifications are concerned and also insofar as certain critical dimensions and structural features are concerned. The use of these devices has become so widespread that new houses and other buildings are prewired with jacks located throughout the various rooms as well as other strategic locations, to accommodate the communication equipment. Where large numbers of such connections are needed, it is typical practice to route the wires to a central location, such as a communication closet where, typically, the jacks are mounted on patch panels. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,439 of J. R. Arnett. In most installations, it is desirable that the jack be compact, and there have been numerous jacks designed to achieve this goal. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,442 of J. R. Arnett there is shown one such compact jack and plug arrangement. The compact electrical connector shown in that patent includes a metallic lead frame mounted to a spring block. The lead frames comprise a number of flat elongated conductors, each terminating in a spring contact at one end and an insulation displacement connector at the other end. The insulation displacement connectors are folded around opposite side walls of the spring block and achieve compactness, and the spring contacts are folded around the front surface of the spring block for insertion into a jack frame. The front surface of the spring block includes a tongue-like projection which fits into one end of the jack frame and interlocks therewith. With the ever increasing numbers of peripheral equipment, and with concomitant increases in operating frequencies, such as required in digital data transmission, connector assemblies such as shown in the aforementioned Arnett '442 patent, while enjoying a large amount of commercial success, do not function well in the higher frequency ranges. The use of such plugs and jacks is impaired by crosstalk within the components, especially in the plug, and as frequencies increase, so does the effect of crosstalk. Numerous arrangements have been proposed for reducing the effects of crosstalk overall by connectors having a minimum of crosstalk, or by connectors which add compensating crosstalk to the overall circuit, such as adding capacitance to the jack to nullify or compensate for the crosstalk in the plug. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647 of W. J. Denkmann et al., there is shown an electrical connector for conducting high frequency signals in which the input and output terminals are interconnected by a pair of metallic lead frames mounted on a dielectric spring block. The lead frames, which are substantially identical to each other each comprises several flat elongated conductors, terminating in spring contacts at one end and insulation displacement connectors at the other end. The conductors are generally parallel and close to each other, but three conductors of one frame are arranged to overlap three conductors of the other frame in a crossover region. As a result, the crosstalk between the several conductors is reduced, due to the reversal in polarities caused by the crossovers.
Nevertheless, for a wide range of applications, an electrical connector having even less crosstalk would be desirable. In particular, the rate of data flow, which is continually being increased in the art today, causes the wiring parts to become, in effect, antennae which both broadcast and receive electromagnetic radiation, thereby, in effect, coupling different pairs of wires together, (crosstalk), thereby degrading the signal-to-noise ratio, and producing an increased error rate. Connectors which, in effect, nullify or at least reduce overall crosstalk, and yet which are usable over wide frequency ranges, are desiderata to which the present invention is addressed. In order for wide frequency usage to be possible, it is desirable that at least some of the components of the connector be compatible with components of connectors in both the low and the high performance categories.